


Prologue

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, Hurt, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Maternal Mammon | Viper, Other, Paternal R27 - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Timoteo | Vongola Nono bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsuna wakes up one day realising he was in the past, to be specific before his flames were sealed. He is determined not to turn out as a Dame this time round, and in conclusion he decides he'll take it into his own hands.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Paternal R27, Reborn & Arcobaleno, Reborn & Mammon | Viper, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Guardians
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> In this book, Tsuna is not a Dame, there will also be no romance. There will be past mentions of Flame Sealing along with Timoteo and Iemitsu bashing.
> 
> Edit: 22nd April - Sure you noticed, but this chapter has been updated and is longer than before. I will be doing this with all the chapters when I have time.

_Tsunayoshi was tired._ He was _tired_ of the chaos. _Tired_ of the battles. _Tired_ of the **_deaths._** _Their **deaths**_ were all his fault. 

**_hisfaulhisfaulthisfualtallhisfaultyoucouldhavesavedthemWHYDIDNTYOUSAVETHEM._ **

He wanted to _restart._ To be _prepared_ rather than _thrown in._ He wanted to **_SAVE_** _them._

And his wish was heard.

~~_but why did he **regret** it_ ~~

~~~~  
  
His exhaustion started out as an itch at first and then evolved into an urge, an insatiable urge to just stop and cry. Their deaths caused him to let go, to cease all resistance and to just _give up_.

Gokudera Hayato, the best Storm guardian a Sky could ever ask for, according to Tsuna that is. Of course, he expected deaths to occur but not him. _**~~  
  
Not his Storm.~~**_

Hayato had been assigned a mission, to defeat an arrogant hitman who was said to have near-to no skills.

So when Hayato walked into the abandoned compound and got his dynamite ready, he didn't expect to be ambushed by several high ranked officials of a rival family. He fought, he fought for his Sky and his fellow elements, but when they managed to slip past his defences? It was over.

The sickening crunch of a bone being snapped initiated the merciless murder. His right arm now hung useless against his side, as his flames enveloped the dynamite he still held and he attacked. Only to be deflected. Another spine-chilling sound echoed out, signifying both arms were broken. And so, Hayato scowled. He stalled, trying to provide sometime for backup to arrive.

_Oh, who was he kidding? Tsuna trusted him too much to send backup._

When Tsuna was sent a package, stuffed with two unlit dynamite sticks, he resisted fruitlessly against the itch. Stopping it from overwhelming him, after all... he still has the others right? _Right?_

~~~~  
  


Yamamoto Takeshi was an amazingly good swordsman and a perfect Rain guardian. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the energetic Rain.

He was assigned a mission with Squalo, a fellow swordsman, to wipe out a family that was preparing for war with several minor families. He never thought that they would be better prepared than they thought.

First to go was Squalo, he was disarmed at first. Then a Lightning sprung at him, a metal rod in his hand sharpened at the end. And the heart-wrenching sound of Squalo's pathetic wheeze was heard as he was stabbed through the torso. Takeshi had never whipped around so quickly in his life, there lay his sparring partner, Varia Commander Squalo lying in his own blood, choking in fruitless resistance to his death.

Then it was Takeshi. His leg was kicked out from under him, his arm wrenched back easily dislocated from the motion. A towering figure loomed above him, carrying his own sword. And then the room was spinning, he couldn't think clearly.   
_  
Thud._

Yamamoto Takeshi was beheaded with his own sword.

_The itch turned into an urge._

_~~~~_

And then, then it was Lambo. Bovino Lambo his trusted Lightning.   
  


Lambo was sent out on a mission with Fuuta and Ipin. The aim? To kill a minor family that had been raiding their properties, it seemed easy. They had snuck into the enemy base, aiming to swiftly kill the Décimo and then retreat after burning the area down. But it went wrong, terribly terribly wrong.

Fuuta was found, his book lay haphazardly across the ground as he was tackled by the minor Storm. Several hits were thrown, all aimed at the Ranking Prince, and he tried. I promise you, he did try to resist, he did try to wrench himself out of their grip. And he did try to avoid getting his throat slit, but it was inevitable.

Ipin had to witness this, she couldn't charge in recklessly. She had to plan, to be strategic, to wait it out. But seeing her friend get killed in front of her eyes, caused her to do exactly what she wasn't meant to, _charge in recklessly._

_The countdown had begun._

As Ipin kicked one person, she was thrown across the room like a rag doll by another.

_5_

Her body skidded into the wall, followed by someone grabbing her braid and slamming her into the wall face-first.

_4_

As she got out of their grip, she threw a punch, breaking someone's nose.

_3_

As someone hit her side with Rain flames, causing her to go lax for a moment, she was hit with a bullet.

_2_

And as a scream broke from her throat, her windpipe was crushed. Leaving her to make hoarse guttural noises in response to the pain.

_1_

As her body hit the floor, she smirked. Revenge had been fulfilled as she latched onto the minor Storm's ankle, _Fuuta's killer's ankle_ , and watched their face contort in realisation and fear.

_0_

But she forgot...

_Lambo was also there._

Tsuna received the book that day, along with a piece of cloth with cow-prints and he just knew. His Lightning, and his two siblings were gone.

_That urge raged in anger, it raged for the loss of Guardians it experienced._

~~~~  
  


Mukuro and Chrome were amazing people. Two sides of a coin, you may say. One being slightly psychotic but reliable and the other Sweet and trustworthy. So when Tsuna got word of a rogue Mist disrupting the peace, he sent his Mists in retaliation.

Mukuro and Chrome appeared in a clearing, sensing the other Mist was easy. Sensing the Sun? Not so easy. So when Chrome collapsed, her body attacking itself she witnessed the Mist appear instantly. As Mukuro was distracted by his dear Chrome's pain, he wasn't able to avoid nor disrupt the Mist's mind-breaking illusion. And so he fell, lax with the expression of shock plastered on his face for all to see.

Chrome had felt this before, the pain of her insides burning and getting crushed. She felt them before, when Mukuro helped though, it had disappeared. Only to reappear when the Mist Ring battle took place. So when she felt it again, but excruciatingly more painful than before she wished. She wished she died that day, as that pain was nothing to what it was now.   
  


Tsuna received two broken tridents. And he screamed in sorrow.

_The urge was failing to stay calm... it wanted it to stop._

~~~~

Hibari Kyoya was a territorial cloud. Nothing can be really described when he died, as Namimori had been destroyed.   
His territory had been shattered, broken into pieces of debris and earth-shattering cries.   
  
What was even worse, was that his Sky's mother fell victim to the destruction. Her body limp under the fallen house of the Sawada Residence. He was furious. And then he too fell victim to the destruction. As his body struggled under the fallen structure of Namimori High School.   
  
Tsuna didn't know what else to do, the news of Namimori's destruction and the death of his guardians was too much.

~~~~  
  
Tsunayoshi Sawada was distressed, he was depressed and he was _tired._ That urge has become insatiable. Desiring for revenge, but then resigning to the fact his friends were dead.

His Sun Guardian, was dead.

His Cloud Guardian, was dead.

His mother, dead.

His Storm, dead.

His Varia, dead.

His Tutor, dead.

His Rain, dead.

His Siblings, dead.

His Lightning, dead.

**_They were all dead._ **


	2. The Start

It was _dark._ So, so very _dark._ He couldnt _see. Why couldnt he see?_

**letmeseeletmeseeLETMESEEPLEASE.**

Then there was _light._ A white tiled ceiling. A beeping, ~~_a bomb_~~ , a monitor. But why is it beeping?

**_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._ **

Constant noise, no silence, no rest. _Tired._ He was _tired_ of the noise. **~~_make it stop_~~ _._**

A voice, ~~_an enemy_~~ _,_ someone wearing a white coat. _Doctor,_ his mind whispered. Locking onto the badge that had seen better days, it was damaged had scuff marks all over. It read ' _Doctor_ _Robertson '._ Where was he? _~~a lab~~_ , A hospital. Chemicals in the air, _disinfectant_ his mind whispered again. ~~_stop whispering_~~ _._

" Tsunayoshi? Sawada-san, can you hear me? " _~~the scientist~~ , _the doctor asked. He had brown hair, almost like a swamp. ~~_Verde_~~ _._ ~~ _No he isnt_~~ _._ Robertson looked worried, _~~lies~~_ _,_ concerned, _~~he wants to kill you~~_. 

_He screamed._

\---------------------

" Sawada-san, im sorry to inform you but your son has PTSD, from what? We do not know. But please be careful he seems to have multiple triggers. "


	3. The Realisation

Light invaded Tsunayoshi's vision, too bright. His brown eyes surveyed the room that smelt of chemicals. 

~~**_brownnotorangenotorangebutbrown_ ** ~~

A hand was placed on his knee, unfamiliar, ~~enemy~~ his mind whispered. 

His eyes darted to the ~~enemy~~ , person. Brown hair in a bob cut, Sawada Nana sat there her eyes filled with tears. 

~~_**Shesdeaddeadeadeadead** _ ~~

\----

When he awoke again he was aware of more things than last time. He was aware his other was alive. Her heart _beating._ Her lungs _inflating and deflating._ Her eyes _glistening._

_However, he wasn't ready._

_~~Nothing could make him ready.~~ _ _  
_

A man with blonde scruffy hair came walking in with a _blinding_ grin. It was then that Tsunayoshi realised that he was not thirteen. But he was three, with tiny hands and tiny feet, a tiny body with no strength.

~~_No strength? You won't protect them._ ~~

As the man came in and stopped by his bed, he screamed. He screamed with such panic the doctors were shocked.

~~**thepainthepainthepainthepain** ~~

~~~~He felt it all over again, _the block restraining his flames, **His** flames._


	4. Why him?

Seeing him again, _again after the funeral_ , was not on Tsunas to-do-list. 

The blonde was crying.

**~~_crying?whyishecrying?ISHOULDBECRYINGnothimnothimnothim_ ~~ **

_Stop Crying..._

Iemitsu reached towards Tsuna, intending to smother his awakened son in hugs. 

Before he could however, ~~_keepaway._~~ His hand got closer, ~~_leavemealone._~~ As his hand was about to pick Tsuna up, ~~**_LeaveMeALONE!_**~~

_**Tsuna screamed.** _

_He cried._

_He wailed._

**_~~HePanicked~~_**. 

He struggled to get away, slapping at the hands with his tiny fists.

~~_Fists that held no power, nothing to help_ _him._~~

As orange reared its head, _as his flames returned,_ ~~ _to protect him._~~

His vision turned _dark,_ his vision turned _faint,_ his vision turned _**black.**_


	5. It took years.

It took years for Tsuna to recover.

~~_to be able to speak_ ~~

~~_to be able to see him without screaming_ ~~

~~_to be **normal.**_ ~~

\------

Birds chirped in the peaceful town of Namimori, and in a certain house a young brunette was already awake. 

Tsunayoshi was making breakfast, early? Yes, but he was hungry. And so he made Scrambled Eggs.

As Tsuna ate the bell rang, _early? Yes._

As Tsuna got up to open the door, his mother awoke and ventured downstairs. ~~_Early? Yes._~~

As the toddler in a suit appeared behind the door, Tsuna 's heart stopped. **~~_Early?_~~** ~~ _Yes._~~

As he let the toddler, now known as Reborn, in Tsuna panicked. _~~**Early? Yes.**~~_

And as Reborn turned to him, Tsuna _**screamed.**_


	6. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the chapters are getting longer... slightly. Next chapter will be out soon, with more detail and more words.

When he came to, he saw the figure. ~~_Sosmall_~~

~~~~When he saw the pacifier, he was ~~ _ **scared.**_~~

And so, ~~_**He wailed, he cried, he panicked inside.**_~~

~~~~The familiar warmth, ~~ _his sun. Where is his sun?_~~ , and yellow flames triggered a reflex long forgotten.   
  


~~_orangeflamesorangeflames_ ~~

His hand didn't burn, _~~theorangewassafe~~_ _,_ just as it had always been. Safe, safer than home itself. Safer due to his friends.

**~~ohgod.hisfriends,wherearehisfriends?~~ **

A cry, a wail, a scream, a howl. _It all meant the same thing_ _,_ unmeasured grief, unidentifiable sorrow.

~~hejustwantshisfriends~~


	7. Sorrow

As Reborn realised his student was awakening, he focused on him. Noticed the small tremble of his hands when he looked around, recognised the signs of panic when his student saw him. And so, without thinking he used his flames. A stupid decision, really. His flames normally helped to kill his targets, but here he was, The Worlds Greatest Hitman, trying to comfort a kid with PTSD? How low he had fallen?

When the kid reacted to his flames, he expected instant relaxation. Not goddamn sky flames erupting from his body!   
  


_The familiar pull of harmony, the promise of safety and care._

Fucking hell, why did he agree to this? After a small panic his student had fallen asleep once more. But really? Just what he needed, a traumatised Sky. He would need to change his plans and ~~interrogate~~ ask Iemitsu why, in all hells, he had not been informed his student had **_PTSD._**

Reborn left the room, the room that hummed with the promise of safety and love, and went to get himself an espresso. God damn, would he do anything for an espresso. Anyway, continuing his trek to the kitchen he encountered the oblivious wife.   
  


Nana Sawada. How did he not sense her?   
  
" Reborn-chan, be nice to Tsuna-Kun. " 

Reborn realised her eyes were too observant for a simple housewife.   
  


_What was up with this family?_


End file.
